Washington Academy
by RCCB
Summary: All Human. Washington Academy is a private school along the coast in Washington State. Or it used to be. This year they are allowing Students from the other local schools to attend. Some of the Student are excited about the new additions to their school, other don't want them there. Fallow along as the popular students fight over the new students in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Washington academy is this boarding school on the coast of Washington state. It's really in the middle of nowhere with only the small towns of Forks and La Push nearby. Up until now only rich well known family's had children that attended. The head master thought that we needed more students so he opened enrolment up to the students of Forks High and La Push high.

I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I just happen to be the student body president. A very unusual thing for a freshman might I add. My best friends are Alice Brandon and Edward Masen. We are the most popular students in school. And just to clear a few things up even though my friends and I are rich and popular doesn't mean we're snobs. Anyway you may have heard of my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he is the doctor here on campus. My mother Esme is an interior designer.

"Hey, Edward," I called as I pulled my silver Lotus Eagle into the school parking lot. Edward is tall, toned, and has messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. Edward and I are cousins. His parents live in Chicago during the school holiday. When people first meet us most of them think that we are siblings not cousins. We look alike I have the same colored hair as him but mine is tightly spiral curled. My eyes are green but not as bright as his and I'm also shorter than him.

"Hey, Ness" he replied. Ness is the nickname that Edward gave me when we were little. At one time his family lived in Seattle, but move to Chicago when his dad got a new job. I on the other hand have always lived in Forks.

"Hey Ali" Edward and I called as she parked her canary yellow Porsche on the other side of Edwards silver Volvo. Alice is slightly shorter then I am with dark short spiky hair and shining blue eyes. We call her our little pixie. She is always full of energy and loves to shop.

"Morning guys" She said as she almost jumped out of her car. As we walked in to the school Alice started to talk about the new clothes that she bought for the new school year. I wasn't really paying attention to Alice or where I was going. Instead I was thinking about the walk I had taken through the cliffs of La Push this summer. I didn't tell Alice or Edward about my trip to La Push because it's not a place where rich girls in a group of people let alone go by themselves. La Push is the Quileute Indian tribe town. They supposedly have a gang of high school aged boys there. I was thinking about the tan muscular boys that I had seen cliff diving but was too scared to go talk to. When all of the sudden I ran into something solid probably one of the schools many marble columns. I looked at Edward who was trying to fight back a laugh and that's when I realized that I didn't run into a column. Instead I had run into a tall, very muscular dark haired guy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright I wasn't really either I was trying to find my first class."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah umm could you show me where the history room is?"

"I have to go the opposite direction but I think my cousin Edward has history first period too"

"Yeah I do I can take you by the way this is Renesmee and Alice "he said as he pointed to us.

"Thanks and I'm Emmett"

Edward and Emmett headed off to class and Alice headed to her class. I walked into my first class which is Debate. As I sat in my seat I noticed some of the guys that I had seen in La push walk into the room. And the one that I liked the most was in front.

"Everyone have a seat. My name is Mrs. Masen." I was surprised to find that I was in my aunt's class.

"Today we are going to do a practice debate. It's going to be past students vs. new students. The topic will be about the new students in school. Let me see who will start." Great I know my aunt too well to know that I will be one of the two that has to start the only problem being I wasn't against the new students.

"Alright first we will have Miss Cullen and Mr. Black."

I got up and walked got the front of the class.

"Miss Cullen you are up first."

"Alright well I'm Renesmee Cullen. Even though I have been a student here at Washington for all of my life I really like the idea of having new students so I'm not really the right person to start this side of the debate."

"Very well Renesmee please take your seat."

As I walked to my seat I heard Tanya mutter that figures. Tanya is also very popular student. However we are in completely different groups. She is your typical popular girl that looks down on everyone else that isn't rich and popular.

"Umm I'm Jacob black."

I looked up at him as he said his name I could tell that not only was he worried about what to say. He was also very nervous about talking in front of a bunch of people he didn't know. I immediately raised my hand.

"Renesmee you can't tag yourself in until Jacob has actually said something relevant to the debate. And that doesn't mean you can do it after one sentence you have to wait two minutes. I know you know the rules."

I softly sighed and put my hand down before looking back up at Jacob. He was looking back at. I gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"I don't know a lot about Washington Academy but I think getting the opportunity to come here is going to help a lot."

Tanya had been called up to replace me since I had switched sides.

"I'm Tanya Denali. I think enrollment at Washington Academy should have stayed closed instead if being changed to open. It is a pristine institution for elite young scholars."

By the time those words had left her mouth I was practically bouncing up and down in my chair. I have always enjoyed debate and going against Tanya made it that much more enjoyable.

"Alright Renesmee you better go join Jacob before you break your chair."

I practically flew to the front of the room.

"I have to disagree with Tanya. The open enrollment is one of the best things that have happened to this school. Washington Academy will always produce well rounded scholars. We have always been taught to respect other cultures from other countries. But other cultures don't just exist in other countries. This is a learning experience for all of us. That's the whole point of the Academy."

By the end of the hour Tanya was the only one still on the other side of the debate. No one had offered to add their opinion to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited a few minutes after class to talk to my aunt for a moment.

"Mrs. Masen"

"Yes Renesmee"

"Sorry about being a little over excited about class today."

"No worries dear. How was your summer?"

"Good we spent some time on the island. But I'm glad to have my cousin back."

"That's good. Keep him out of trouble this year please."

"Always"

"You better head to class now."

"Alright see you later."

I left the room and headed to my next class. Most of my morning classes were boring. I had a free period be for lunch so I headed to the schools ball room that they use for dances. The room was normally empty but there was a grand piano I the front that I like to play. I had just sat down on the bench when the door opened. I turned and saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"No come in it's alright."

"I have a free period so I thought I would explore campus. Is his a class room?"

"It's the ballroom. They hold dances here. I like to come and play during my free period."

"Really?"

"Would you like to hear something? Then I could give you a guided tour if you would like."

"Sure"

I played a piece that my cousin and I always play when we play together. It wasn't long it was short and fast paced.

"Are there a lot to secret places like this on campus?"

"Well this one isn't really secret but yes there are lots of little quite places."

"The school on the reservation just has halls and class rooms."

"That must be pretty boring."

"Kind of but you get used to it."

"I guess. Did a lot of your friend change schools with you?"

"A few of them did."

"That's nice."

"So what's the deal with this Tanya girl?"

"She hates me for several reasons."

"Oh"

"It's a long and complicated story."

It's true it is a long story. She didn't always hate me it started a few years ago. The issue started when she decided she liked Edward. I of course don't have a thing for Edward because we are cousins. Edward doesn't like Tanya but she can't seem to get that though her head.

I climbed on the popularity list for standing up to Tanya for Edward, and also because I'm not a bitch. That was just the start. There is a whole list.

The thing with Edward

Becoming more popular

Having more money

Winning class president in 6th, 7th and 8th grade

Winning ball queen 6th, 7th and 8th grade

And Student Body President

These are just the easiest ones to explain without a lot of detail.

"Jacob"

"You can call me Jake"

"Alright, well Jake would you and your friends like to have lunch with my friends?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright"

I picked up my things and headed to my locker. I met Alice in the hall.

"Hey Ness"

"Hey. I invited some new friends to lunch with us."

"Cool I heard about what happened is debate this morning."

"Yeah that was pretty funny."

When we went into the commons Edward was already sitting at our usual table. I chose the chair across from him. Emmett was sitting with him and a boy named Jasper was also there. Jake had two friends that joined us. The worst part was it left three empty seats. We always tried to fill our table to keep people like Tanya away. I was glad when Kate and Carman joined us. They are Tanya's older sisters but are nothing like her. Oh you can add that to the list of reasons Tanya doesn't like me. Her sisters and I are still good friends.

After lunch I had a few more classes and then gym. I didn't particularly like gym but it wasn't that bad. Most of the people in my class are new to our school. I had chosen this time to have class. I didn't want to have it during the day.

One of the new girls managed to get hit in the head with a volley ball.

"Miss Cullen would you please take Miss Swan to the hospital wing"

"Yes. Coach"

I gently wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out of the gym. I could already tell that she has a concussion.

"I told them that I shouldn't be in gym."

"It's not that bad."

"I always end up getting hurt or hurting someone else."

"I'm Ness by the way."

"Bella"

"Well nice to meet you Bella."

We were now at the hospital wing.

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes Ness"

"Bella here got hit in the head with a volley ball."

I lead her to one of the chairs. When my dad was done with her I took her to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

We all have a dorm room that we share with one other person of the same gender. We aren't required to stay in them, but some of the students come from far way. I only stay in mine when I have a lot of homework. Most of the time I go home instead of staying.

"So Bella do you know your roommate?"

"No, I'm not sure how much I'll be staying here, unless Dr. Cullen requires it."

"He just wants to be able to check on you later."

"I noticed something with him though."

"And what would that be?"

"All of the teachers and other staff call people by their last names. He doesn't, he didn't even call you by your full first name."

'That would because he is my dad."

"Oh"

"Dad doesn't like to be formal all the time. He thinks it makes him and who he is talking to sound old."

We both started laughing but stopped when the door opened.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Rosalie Hale."

"I'm requesting a room change."

"Awe, didn't you miss me?"

"Not enough to share a room with you."

"Well you don't have to worry. Bella is your roommate not me. "

"That's good. I can't stand Tanya and I don't want her hanging around my room."

"You missed a lot in the last three years. I'm the president of the I hate Tanya club."

"That's not the only thing I hear your president of."

"Are you glad to be back?"

"Yes"

"I thought that was your brother Jasper that I had lunch with today. He is a fine young man."

"If you're after my brother no then I want Demitri."

"No you don't. Trust me you don't want anything that has been in Tanya's bed."

"No way"

"I wish it was a lie."

"When?"

"Spring bash"

"That's just gross."

"Well you know she has to have everything that I have. And since I won't her have my cousin she decided to take my boyfriend."

"That's awful."

We both turned to look at Bella I had forgotten she was there.

"That's my life."

"Speaking of parties when is the Cullen end of summer party or did I already miss it?"

"You haven't missed it. Here"

I pulled to envelopes out of my Prada bag. Then I handed one to each of them.

"Invitation only?"

"How else do you keep people out? I only wish I could keep Tanya out."

There was a knock on the door before anything more could be said Rosalie answered. It was my dad coming to check on Bella.

"Ness your mom needs you at home to help with some last minute details."

"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Oh and on your way can you deliver these please." He handed me a stack of invitations. "I'll be late tonight and you know I was supposed to deliver them Friday."

"Sure, we wouldn't want mom to know they haven't been delivered yet."

I left school and headed to La Push to deliver the invitations there before heading to Forks with the last one. I had done all of the ones in La Push except for the Blacks. We always invite Officer Black and his family even though something seems to come up every year and they don't come. Normally I would have just dropped it off at the precinct along with Chief Swan's but knowing that they should have gone out last Friday I thought I would deliver them personally.

I drove up to the small red house that is the Black's. It is small but it looks cozier than my large house some times. I parked on the street because there are two police cruisers in the drive. Well that made things a little easier because it meant that Chief Swan was here. I got out and went to the door. When I knocked Sarah answered the door. I had met her once before.

"Good evening Mrs. Black."

"Well good evening Miss Cullen."

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have invitations to deliver to you and Chief Sawn."

"You're not bothering us dear. Would you like to come in?"

"I have a few minutes."

She led me into the house. It was warm and sweet inside.

"How was your first day of classes?"

"Not bad"

"I heard you stood up for my son today and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome"

"Sarah do we have more guest?"

"Miss Cullen is here."

Both Billy and Charlie came into the kitchen where Sarah and I were talking. I handed both of them their invitations. We talked for a while longer about rather general topics. When I was leaving I almost ran into Jake on my way out the door.

"Oh, hey"

"Hey, Jake"

"What brings you to La Push?"

"I had some deliveries to make?"

"Deliveries?"

"Yes"

I pulled several of the unaddressed invitations out of my purse and handed them to him. He looked at me confused.

"They are invitations to a party this Friday. I would be honored if you came and brought some of your friends."

"Really?"

"Yes but its invitation only so let me know if you need more."

"Umm alright"

"Well I have to be going but I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

All week I have been watching my new friends to learn more about them. Rosalie is just as I remember her from when we were younger. She had gone to Washington Academy with me until middle school along with her twin brother Jasper. When we reached middle school their parents wanted them to go to school closer to home. Jasper had changed a lot since then. He isn't as outgoing as he was.

As for my new friends, well they all have very different personalities. Emmett is very vocal and is always telling jokes. The best part of Emmett is that Tanya is afraid of him. You see there was this incident on Wednesday with Tanya. I was talking to Demitri about getting a time slot at his parents club Saturday night. And well Tanya went crazy think I was trying to steal him back from her. Like I would want him back. We happened to be close to Emmett's locker when this went down. I'm not a fighter but I can be when I have to. Tanya had slapped me across the face and was going to do it again when Emmett grabbed her wrist and twisted it. He ended up with detention but he didn't care. It wasn't too bad because it was Edward's mom that had seen it happen.

Jake, Embry and Quil were a lot alike and have been friends for as long as they can remember. I think Embry has a crush on me though. I think I like Jake more than Embry. However he seems to have a thing for Bella. It only makes sense since their dads are so close.

Bella is sweet and very book smart. I thought u had problems with running into things or falling on my face. But next to Bella I look normal. My dad already jokingly put her name on one of the beds in the hospital wing. Alice, Edward and Rosalie of course told her about how before middle school there was one with my name on it. Only it wasn't a joke I had hurt myself quite a few times. Thankfully it was a stage that I grew out of and it only happens sometimes now.

Oh by the way it's Friday night and the end of summer party at my house is just starting. My parents are famous for the parties they throw. Since it isn't overly cold out there is a canopy over the back yard that has been turned into a dance floor. Most of the adults will spend the first half of the night in the house.

"Hey guys. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey Ness, these are my sisters Rachel and Rebecca."

"Well hello. I'm Renesmee but you can call me Ness if you want. There are drinks and food on the patio and balcony."

"Your house is amazing and I have only seen the outside."

"My mom is an interior designer."

"Makes sense"

Within the first twenty minutes my entire main group of friends from school arrived. We were all talking when I heard someone from across the yard call my name.

"Renesmee"

I turned to see who it was.

"PAUL"

I ran across the yard to him.

"I haven't seen you in a month."

"I told you I was going away and when I was coming back."

"I know but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you. I got us a time to perform at the club tomorrow night."

Paul is my dance partner. He was the whole reason I had been in La Push over the summer. To most people Paul is a teenage boy with anger issues but I know the real him. He just needed and outlet for his emotions which just happened to be dance. Everyone who sees us perform think we are perfect partners. I calm him down and he dares me to take risks. We've even been asked on more than one occasion if we are together.

"We haven't practiced since we last seen each other."

"Are you worried we forgot? Besides we can practice tonight and give a show. The DJ already has our music."

"If I hadn't been away for the last month I would say you are spending too much time with me."

"Whatever, come on you know you want to."

He let me lead him to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as we got there I signaled for the DJ to start our music. It wasn't a rare thing for me and Paul to perform at these parties. Especially when a lot of people hadn't arrived yet like now. I seen Alice pulled our group of friends to the patio to watch.

(**I don't own any of the songs in this chapter**)

We stood with our backs to the house as My Hips Don't Lie started to play. Paul turned around when the words started to play. I didn't turn around until Shakira started to sing. When the song ended all of the guys that never seen us perform stood with their mouths hanging open. I'm sure they are all jealous of Paul and how he was dancing with me. We continued to dance to Show Me the Money, Just Dance and Die Young. I know they aren't the newest songs but they are our favorites. Alice and Edward started the chant for us to do more. So we then danced to Just the Way You Are, Hot 'n 'Cold and Teenage Dream. When the last song ended we walked over to my friends and Paul's friend Jared joined us.

"That was awesome guys."

"Thanks Jared."

We spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so excited for school Monday morning. Paul was starting classes with us today. My mom made sure Paul and I have the same schedule so that we could use our free period of practice our dancing. We don't perform much but it's what we do together as friends. My good mood about Monday changed at lunch though. You've probably already guessed that Tanya is the reason for my mood change.

"So Cullen who was the guy you were dancing with at your parent's party?"

"A friend"

"Well he's sexy."

"So"

"I want his number."

"You're not his type."

"Everyone likes me."

"Not everyone. Edward doesn't and neither do Rosalie and I."

"You're just a bitch and no one cares what you think."

"Obviously they do care what I think because I'm student body president."

"Just give me his number."

"You have Demitri and he has a girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"I don't believe you. Prove it if it's true."

I stalked across the commons to the lunch table were Paul was sitting with my other friends. He had his back to where I previously stood. I gently grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it. He let his weight off it allowing me to pull it way from the table. I turned his chair to the side. I think what I didn't next shocked everyone at our table and the rest of the room. I climbed into Paul's lap so that I was straddling it. He gave me a confused look but kissed me back when I kissed him. It started soft and gentle at first and then became heated. I pulled way because everyone was watching. I then tried to get up but he wouldn't let me up. He whispered and made me blush.

"You can't leave after that."

I didn't know what to do. Demitri and I had been together per say but we were more like just friends. We when to the movies or out to dinner together but that was all. He might have held my and every once and awhile but he never kissed me. What I did with Paul was my first kiss. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his hand. He used it to guide my other cheek to his shoulder.

"Did I miss something over the summer that you haven't share with me?"

"We'll talk later Alice."

"Fine" she huffed. Alice hated being left out of things.

I dreaded the rest of my classes. It's now after classes and Alice and I are in our room.

"Will you now tell me what I missed over the summer?"

"You didn't miss anything."

"Then tell me what happened at lunch today."

"On my way to our table today I was cornered by Tanya. She had seen me dancing with Paul Friday night. She kept asking for his number. I told her that he wouldn't be interested but she didn't listen. So to get her to back off I told her that Paul has a girlfriend. When she asked who his girlfriend is I panicked and told her it was me."

"That doesn't tell me why you made out with him though."

"She told me to prove it. So I proved it by kissing him. I had only meant to give him one kiss but it just went farther."

I was crying by the time I finished explaining things to Alice. I knew the next time I see Paul I know that I will have to explain what happened. I also know that it will hurt him. I spent the rest of the night silently crying into my pillow. I finally fell asleep just before Alice's alarm went off in the morning. I heard her come over and shut mine off before it could ring. I knew she could tell that I needed to sleep. We only had morning classes today so I guessed it didn't matter that I missed. Just before what would have been my last morning class my dad come to the door. My aunt had been worried that I was sick since I wasn't in her class.

It was then that I decided to get ready for the day. I have an appointment at a dress shop to try on dresses and a first fitting for the fall ball. The ball isn't until Halloween but that doesn't mean anything. I dressed in tight dark blue skinny jeans and a white and silver top. Then I put on white heels and grabbed my white purse. I went down to my car but I wouldn't start. I'll admit I don't know anything about cars. I was trying to figure out how to open the hood when Jake and Embry walked by.

"Hey guys do you know anything about cars?"

"Yes Jake has rebuilt two."

"Could you help me then?"

"Sure what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know it won't even start."

After about 20 minutes they were able to tell me what was wrong.

"Well Ness it looks like someone put a pound or more of sugar in your gas tank and oil."

"Which means what?"

"That your whole engine has to be cleaned out."

"Great"

"Did you have somewhere that you have to go?"

"Yes I have to go to a dress fitting."

"We can take you if you want."

"Only if you want otherwise I can call for a car."

"It's alright we'll take you. It will give us a chance to look into the life of Renesmee Cullen."

I gave them the directions to the dress shop. They gave me their opinion on every dress that I tried on. Normally I never let anyone see my dress before any of the balls or dances at school. It was fun hanging out with them and hearing their opinions.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story. **


End file.
